Spent Enough Time In Your Arms To Know
by BellaNoir
Summary: one shot. just where i want to be.


Ninety four fucking days, that's all it took to be dragged on a rollercoaster of emotional hell. I reckon somewhere between the continuous swirls and hoops, probably around the day fifty seven mark. That's when I lost myself , when I lost everything I'd gone on about for the past few years of my life saying I'd never loose. My sense of control , The walls i'd spent seventeen years creating around myself to protect myself from pain. Demolished, burnt to the ground.I lost myself to love.

There are so many things I could say about Emily Fitch, My Emily. But when I try to express it all it does is just come out like a bunch of mushy words about love that looks like it's been thrown up by Shakespeare or something. Load of shit if you ask me, even if I am pretty soppy. So I'll try and keep it simple, before Emily I knew nothing, with Emily i feel like i know everything.

Hearing a knock at the door I cocked an eyebrow up, glancing over at the time I bit down lightly on my bottom lip. It hadn't long past nine am, who the fuck would that be this early? Emily didn't usually surface till' about eleven, lazy twat. Ruffling out my hair, I wandered downstairs, climbing down the few first steps then stopping. Shit I was still in my underwear, crouching down a little I peered ahead towards the frosted glass door, eyeing the abundance of red hair contrasting against the pale skin of its owner. Emily. Bounding down the steps unable to contain the smile plastered across my face I pulled open the door, peering out making sure to keep my body behind the door, raising my eyebrows slightly thankful for my ability to hold a straight face "Uhm , can I help you?" Hearing her giggle like crazy I watched as her soft brown eyes laughed along , it felt nice you know, nice knowing you had the ability to make someone happy.

"Let me in you twat!" Her raspy voice demanded, half joking half not. It was fucking freezing outside, after all it was November and it was Bristol. Her eyed flickered over my face, and then ventured further down a smirk forming on her thin lips "Jesus" She breathed, eyeing some of my exposed skin watching as i blushed and reached out to slap her arm playfully before allowing her inside. She eyed her from head to toe, a satisfied look spread onto Her face.

"Quit staring you pervert" I shrieked trying to hide my body by wrapping my arms around myself, in a playful manner obviously. She could look all she wanted, it was practically hers, besides it's not like she hadn't seen it all before.

"Listen babe, your body aint that special yeah?" She raised my eyebrows her voice sounding convincingly serious before letting a small laugh escape her lips, her hands reaching out prying me close to her, feeling the coldness of her soft skin against my half naked body I let my lips find hers , enjoying the feeling of her practically mould into my shape as she pecked at my lips.

"Wait, isn't it?" I pulled away, a small frown setting on my face as I eyed my body closely. Before my eyes wandered back up to hers seeing the mischievous grin spread upon her lips " your such a bitch you know that " I rolled my eyes a little before giggling grabbing her hand tugging her along the hallway to my room kicking the door closed behind us. "So Emz" a slight hint of my mild lisp shining through on my last word making me laugh a little at how stupid I sounded , then again her twin's was more than auidable so she was used to it "What are we doing today?" I asked, reaching over peeling on some fresh underwear.

Hearing my faint lisp I heard her laugh quietly to herself , shifting back on my bed taking her usual spot where she spent most her nights now. I'd be lying if i said i didn't know she was watching, because when the tables are turned and it's me watching her i know it's impossible to look away. I really did love her body, the way her little bum curves perfectly under, the dimples on her lower back and the way her hips swayed out then pinched in tightly to form her tiny little waist. Quickly covering my exposed flesh her eyes had been feasted upon i turned to catch her gawping, quickly composing herself by answering "I dunno I figured we could just hang out here this morning, maybe hit a club tonight?" Letting a yawn out from between her perfect little lips I watched her as she settled down further into the bed her eyes flickering closed for a moment, she looked exhausted.

Watching how her little body took the form of something that resembled a ball or something I couldn't help but grin, oh the wonder that was Emily Fitch. I'd never really ever get over how perfect she was, or the fact she was every bit mines. Padding over I turned on the TV before settling down on my own side of the bed, figuring if she was tired then she may as well catch up on it just now so we could do something later. Exhaling softly I flicked through the channels tensing instantly at the feeling of her little hand creeping under my shirt as she moved closer to me, resting her head on my chest while she concentrated on tangling our legs together. My body relaxed after a second allowing her to keep her hand under my shirt , her palm resting flat against my stomach, her fingertips gingerly tracing shapes delicatly on my skin as she let her heavy eyes fall closed again. Pressing my lips into her vibrant red dyed hair I smiled inhaling the scent of her familiar shampoo, my slumping into hers some more as I let my hand creep under her own shirt and onto her soft back letting my fingertips gently trace the newly exposed area of skin just above the lining of her jeans, gaining a soft whimper in satisfaction, cute I thought to myself. Letting my eyes fall closed feeling content it wasn't long before I'd fallen asleep to , in my new favourite place, Emily's arms.


End file.
